Full Authentic Force Powers
Here is a more detailed description of what the force powers actually do. L1 represents level 1 and so on. FP_SPEED Using the Force, the Jedi can move faster than normal. During it's use, the Lightsaber is turned off, thus removing the Jedi's primary method of defense as well. Force Speed can be deactivated by pressing the Use Force button a second time. * Level 1: Jedi can now move faster. Drains 45 FP when used and consumes 15 FP a second. * Level 2: FP drain while active is decreased. Drains 35 FP when used and consumes 10 FP a second. Along with Force Jump Level 3, allows use of Speed Long Jump from the Singleplayer of Base Jedi Knight Academy to be used. * Level 3: FP drain while active is further decreased. Drains 25 FP when used and consumes 5 FP a second. A Jedi using Melee now hits faster and does more damage with his punches. FP_SEE Without CFL_DEADLYSIGHT: Force Sense lets Jedi/Sith see other players through walls. Force Points do not regenerate while sense is active. * Level 1: Shows enemies on radar. 40 FP cost. * Level 2: Shows enemies on radar, highlights nearby players and NPCs while active, through walls. Longer ranged than level 1. 20 FP cost. * Level 3: Shows enemies on radar, highlights nearby players and NPCs while active, through walls. Lasts longer and with greater ranged than level 2, the highlight around visible entities is colored according to if they're hostile or friendly to you. No sound is played while Seeing 3 is active after the initial activation sound. 20 FP cost. : While Sight Level 3 is activated, you can dodge Disruptor shots and see the heath and armor of the player in your crosshair. With CFL_DEADLYSIGHT: Deadly Sight is an FA-Only Force power that does extreme damage with extreme FP usage. Deadly Sight is like Force Seeing except it does damage to whoever you see. It is long ranged, but does not distinguish between friends and enemies. Use of other Force Powers is prevented while Deadly Sight is active. * Level 1: Uses Deadly Sight on a single target under your crosshair for as long as Deadly Sight is active. * Level 2: Uses Deadly Sight on any number of targets within 30 degrees of in front of you, for as long as Deadly Sight is active. * Level 3: Uses Deadly Sight on any number of targets within 120 degrees of in front of you, for as long as Deadly Sight is active. FP_TELEPATHY Without CFL_FORCEBLINDING: A user of Mind Trick in MBII becomes invisible to it's enemies that are nearby excluding Super Battle Droids and Droidekas with Advanced Logic, and Sith with sufficient force points to force block. Mind Trick also forces sabers to be shut off. If the Jedi tries to attack in any way (excluding Force Powers), Mind Trick will be canceled. * Level 1: Costs 70 FP. Can mindtrick one target for 5 seconds. Needs to be aimed directly at the target. Short range. * Level 2: Costs 70 FP. Can mindtrick all enemies in the vicinity within 180 degrees in front of you for 10 seconds. Medium range. * Level 3: Costs 70 FP. Can mindtrick all enemies in the vicinity within 360 degrees all around you for 15 seconds. Long range. With CFL_FORCEBLINDING: An FA-Only Force power that blinds the target. It works on a single target who must be in your crosshairs and facing you. If you miss with this ability, it still drains Force Points. A target of Blinding can reduce the amount of blinding they're suffering from by using Force Seeing. Higher levels of Force Seeing result in increased ability to see while blind. Level 1: Blinds the target for 4 seconds at the cost of 40 FP drain and a long(1.2 seconds) cooldown after use. Level 2: Blinds the target for 4 seconds at the cost of 30 FP drain and a medium(0.8 seconds) cooldown after use. Level 3: Blinds the target for 4 seconds at the cost of 20 FP drain and a short(0.4 seconds) cooldown after use. FP_RAGE For those unfamiliar with it, Force Destruction is from JK1, and is pretty much the signature move of Jerec. Using Force Destruction launches a fairly large and slow-moving (pushable) projectile resembling a rocket that explodes on impact with a player or wall. Force Block will prevent Force Destruction from damaging you, but you will still be blown up into the air. You can hurt yourself while using Force Destruction, if you don't have enough FP to force block the explosion. * Level 1: 80 FP per use. 80 Damage, 80 Splash Damage. * Level 2: 70 FP per use. 120 Damage, 120 Splash Damage. * Level 3: 60 FP per use. 160 Damage, 160 Splash Damage. FP_LEVITATION Force Jump enables the user to leap great heights with the help of the Force. * Level 1: The user can jump higher than a normal person, and can perform acrobatics like backflips and special moves with a lightsaber. Level 1 drains your Force Points rapidly, so be wary if you are a Jedi or Sith and facing gunners. * Level 2: The user can jump higher than level 1. Force Point drain is also reduced, enabling you to jump around more. * Level 3: The user can jump much higher than level 2. Level 3 drains very little Force Points, allowing users to jump around for more extended periods than level 2. The user can also jump a short distance using no force points at all. With level 3 you can also grab onto walls and hold onto them, and run sideways on walls. FP_PUSH Force Push enables a Jedi/Sith to shove away people, projectiles and world objects from a distance with the Force. * Level 1: With this level, users must aim very precisely at their target to push it. This level has a 50% chance to push back rockets and grenades, and does not have any effect on other players. * Level 2: Has a larger area of effect arc than level 1, so you don't have to aim as precisely. Level 2 always pushes back grenades and rockets, and pushes other players back a bit if hits them. * Level 3: Has a wide area of effect arc, and will knock other players over if they are running or jumping. It also pushes rockets and grenades back in the direction you aim. Enables the use of Superpush with Force Pull 3. FP_PULL With Force Pull, Jedi/Sith can steal other player's guns and knock them over. * Level 1: 50% chance to pull a weapon from a running or jumping player's hands. * Level 2: Always pulls a weapon from a running or jumping player. * Level 3: Has the same effects as level 2, but also knocks running or jumping players over. FP_GRIP Force Grip is a powerful force power used by Sith and other Dark beings. A favorite power of Darth Vader. Grip is used to choke enemies. At higher levels it can be used to lift enemies from the ground and move them around at your will. In order to use grip, you must target an enemy and hold the grip button for a certain period of time. During this time a small red 'gripping' hand will appear on your target. If you are gripped as a saberist, your lightsaber will be shut off, leading to an easy kill. Grip can be countered with Push or Pull. * Level 1 - Enemies start to choke after a while, they can still run around, and shoot while not choking. * Level 2 - Enemies will start to choke after a few seconds, where they cannot move or shoot. * Level 3 - Lifts enemies from the ground instantly and allows you to move them around freely. They cannot move themselves or shoot. FP_LIGHTNING A powerful force power from the Dark Side. Used most famously by the evil Sith Darth Sidious (Palpatine). Lightning renders affected enemies unable to fire their weapons and their health depletes rapidly. * Level 1: Player casts a small, thin line of lightning in front of him/her. Can only electrocute an enemy standing close to the player. Shock lasts for 1 second. * Level 2: Casts an arc of lightning covering users in the line of sight, can affect multiple enemies and do damage. The force power can be used until your Force pool runs out. * Level 3: Casts a wider arc of lightning covering the majority of the users line of sight, can affect multiple enemies and do massive damage. The force power can be used until your Force pool runs out. * Level 3 + Push Level 3: While in melee, it knockdowns players (plus the Level 3 lightning power). The force power can be used until your Force pool runs out. FP_SABER_OFFENSE * Level 1: Provides the Force user with the ability to wield a lightsaber, and provides use of the Blue stance. * Level 2: The Force user is now able to use the Yellow Stance. * Level 3: The Force user is provided access to the Red Stance. FP_SABER_DEFENSE * Level 1: Force user can block gunfire and saber attacks in a small defensive arc. Characterized by low BP regeneration and high FP drains. * Level 2: Force user can block gunfire and saber attacks in a medium-sized defensive arc. BP Regeneration is increased, and FP drains are lowered. * Level 3: Force user can block gunfire and saber attacks in a large defensive arc. BP Regeneration is fast, and FP drains are low. FP_TEAM_HEAL * Level 1: Incoming fire is deflected in a random direction away from both the Force user and the shooter. * Level 2: Incoming fire is deflected. Occasional shots are deflected in the direction indicated by the crosshair. * Level 3: Incoming fire is deflected. A larger number of shots are deflected in the direction indicated by the crosshair. FP_SABERTHROW FP_HEAL Identical to the B17 version of Heal. FP_DRAIN Similar to the BaseJKA MP version of Drain. MBII's version is enhanced slightly in that it behaves something like Lightning as well: Two-handed drain is possible with Drain 3 + Melee.